


I don't want to believe, I know

by ArianaMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaMoon/pseuds/ArianaMoon
Summary: Sam Winchester arbeitet für eine Regierungsorganisation, die sich mit den seltsameren Dingen befasst. Eines Tages stürmen er und seine Kollegen, darunter sein Bruder Dean, eine Forschungsanlage der Garrison Corporation, auf der Suche nach der mysteriösen Quelle. Sie finden die Quelle auch, aber sie ist ganz und gar nicht, was sie erwartet haben.





	I don't want to believe, I know

Sam drückte sich gegen eine Tür, um aus dem Schussfeld des Doktors zu entkommen (und sie mussten ihn wirklich identifizieren. Es klang immer, wenn sie über ihn redeten, wie eine Doctor-Who-Episode.). "Ihr werdet die Quelle nicht bekommen!" Toll. Jetzt schrie er auch noch rum wie ein verdammter Superschurke. Die "Quelle" war der Ausgangspunkt der Psi-Forschungen der Garrison Corporation, deren Forschungsanlage sie gerade stürmten. Der jüngere Winchester vermutete, dass es sich dabei um eine Chemikalie oder eine biologische Substanz wie einen Pilz handelte.

Plötzlich stoppten die Schüsse und jemand sagte: "Hinknien und Hände über den Kopf." Dean hatte den Doktor dingfest gemacht. Sam wagte sich hinter dem Türrahmen hervor. Sein Bruder wandte den Blick nicht vom Doktor ab, fragte aber: "Alles okay?" Nach Sams Bestätigung wandte Dean sich wieder an den vor ihm knienden Mann. "Also, wo und was ist die Quelle? Und wie heißen sie eigentlich?" Der Doktor antwortete zwar nicht, konnte es aber nicht unterlassen, einen Blick auf die monströse Tür zu werfen, gegen die Sam sich gerade noch gedrückt hatte (mal ehrlich, das Ding hatte mindestens 5 Schlösser!). Sam lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Danke!" Dann widmete er sich der Türverriegelung. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber, legte dem Doktor Handschellen an, und führte ihn ab.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, kam Dean genau zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, zu dem Sam mit der Tür fertig war.  Sam stand auf und drehte sich zu Dean um. "Und? Hat der Doktor noch einen Hinweis gegeben, was uns dadrin erwartet? Oder wie er heißt?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Immer noch so stumm wie ein Fisch. Bist du sicher, dass du einfach so die Tür aufmachen kannst?" Sam seufzte. "Willst du die lange oder die kurze Version?" "Das fragst du noch?" "Du hast recht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hab. Also, die kurze Kurzversion ist: Ja, ich kann sie einfach so aufmachen. Kurz genug?" Dean grinste. "Du fängst endlich an zu lernen." Dann wurde er ernst. "Ich warne die restlichen Teams nur eben vor." Sam wartete, bis Dean durchgegeben hatte, was sie vor hatten, und die anderen Teams ihre Alarmbereitschaft bestätigten. Dann nickte er seinem Bruder zu und mimte einen kurzen Countdown. Bei 0 stürmten die Beiden mit gezogenen Waffen in den Raum. Was sie sahen, schockte sie.


End file.
